Seeing Red
by doggie52191
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if Spike had been able to rape Buffy in Seeing Red.


Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first fic. I have some ideas of keeping the story going, but if you guys think it sucks or I shouldn't let me know. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Buffy started the water for a bath to try to soothe her back from the bruises from patrol where a vampire had knocked her into a tombstone, cracking it in half.

"You alright Slayer?" Spike asks, not bothering to close the door, leaning down to turn off the faucet.

"Spike, I told you to leave me alone."

"Listen Slayer-you say you want me to go away, but yet here I am. If you wanted me to go away you would have had one of the witches put the lock back on the house. And if you were really serious, you would have staked me already."

"Spike-just get out," Buffy said, tiredly.

"Buffy-I love you. I know you feel it too."

"No Spike, I don't. Now _GET __OUT!_"

Spike tackled her making her cry out in pain as he hit her bruised back. "I'm going to make you feel it slayer," Spike said as he grabbed Buffy's wrists and straddled her legs.

"Spike – no – get off, get off," Buffy cried out in pain.

"You'll feel it," Spike said pulling his pants and boxers down with one hand while holding Buffy's wrists in a crushing grip.

"No. No. No," Buffy sobbed.

Spike ripped open Buffy's robe and then covered her mouth with his hand, all the while holding her wrists. He then thrust into her without ceremony.

"You feel in now Slayer? Do yah?" Spike asked as he thrust quickly and forcefully.

He then leaned down and began feeding from her neck while still driving himself hard into her.

At that moment Xander walked by and took in the sight of Spike raping his friend while she had tears running down her face.

"SPIKE!" he yelled, grabbing Spike by the collar, yanking him away from Buffy's neck. "That's it, you are dust." In one motion Xander took out his stake and slammed it into Spike's back, puncturing his un-beating heart.

Willow walked up the stairs as Xander was dusting Spike. "Xander? I know you are still pissed about Anya, but. . ." she trailed off as she walked further into the bathroom. "Oh my Goddess. Xander, what happened?" she asked as she saw Buffy lying there, with nothing on besides her destroyed robe, not even noticing them.

"Spike raped her," Xander replied.

"Ok, go tell Tara to come upstairs and take Dawn back to your place."

"Got it Wills," he replied slowly backing away.

"Buffy, shhhhh. It will be okay," Willow said gently gathering her friend in her arms.

Tara came upstairs and took in the horrible scene: Willow was rocking her almost catatonic friend. "Willow? What happened? Where is Xander taking Dawn?" she asked, taking a step forward. She then noticed the dust on the floor, "what is this on the floor?"

"Tara, baby, first we need to take care of Buffy. The only other time I've seen her like this was when Glory took Dawn."

"Okay, you keep doing what you're doing, I'll be right back." Tara went to the closet and grabbed a blanket, some towels, washcloths and the monstrous first aid kit.

"Willow, I'm going to levitate her and slide this towel under her, then we'll put her head in your lap, okay?"

"Yeah."

Tara began to whisper the spell, only lifting Buffy a few inches.

"Buffy, sweetie, it's Tara. I'm going to clean you up okay?"

Tara began to wipe away the dust on her lower body with a warm damp wash cloth. After she removed the dust and dirt on her lower legs, she saw the bruises and put some bruise paste on them. As she got higher she started to clean Buffy's inner thighs and Buffy flinched. Tara started to get tears in her eyes and saw that Willow was crying too. "Willow, what happened?"

"I walked in and saw Xander dusting Spike. Xander said that he came in and saw Spike raping her."

"It'll be okay Will. Buffy, sweetie, it's Tara. Willow's here too. Spike's gone, sweetie. He's gone. You're safe, sweetie. I'm just going to clean you up and take care of your wounds, okay sweetie," Tara said soothingly.

Buffy relaxed slightly and Tara began to gently clean away the dirt, dust and blood before putting more bruise paste on her inner thighs.

Tara then moved to Buffy's wrists but Buffy barely stifled a cry. It turned out that Spike had basically crushed both wrists. Tara whispered an incantation to mend the fragments back together. She was able to get each wrist into two pieces. She then aligned the bones and wrapped the wrists. From there she moved to Buffy's neck and saw the fang marks still dripping blood. She cleaned and bandaged those too. It took forty-five minutes to completely clean Buffy up.

"Willow, let me come behind her and you go get her some juice."

Tara shifted behind Buffy and wrapped her first in a blanket, then in her arms. Buffy was still crying, but when Tara started humming and rocking her back and forth, Buffy turned and hugged Tara to her, not wanting to let go. Tara started stroking up and down Buffy's back whispering nonsense, wondering if Buffy would ever be the same again, or if any of them would be the same again.


End file.
